


Of Stars and Freckles

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Love Story [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: A purely fluffy moment between Castiel and Dean that involves cloud gazing.





	Of Stars and Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the same universe as the other stories in the Castiel and Dean: A Love Story series.
> 
> This story was written in response to the prompt word: cloud.

"Dean, I want to go to the library before we leave town. There were a few books I saw when we were researching the local legends about the asylum." The hunters had just finished a hunt involving wraiths that lured people into the asylum using a cursed item. After their hunt today, the cursed item was destroyed, the wraiths killed, and the last two victims were rescued. This was the point where usually they roared out of town in the Impala to the next job or back to the bunker. However, Sam had other ideas.

"Sammy, is it the books or that pretty red-headed librarian with the really large…."

"Shut up, Dean." Sam gave Dean one of his infamous bitch faces.

"I was going to say glasses, Sam, really large glasses." Although the librarian was very pretty, she had worn a large pair of glasses that had given her an owlish look.

Sam sighed and shook his head. "You are incorrigible."

"Sam, you know working with most redheads usually doesn't work out for us. Abaddon, Anna, Rowena…"

"Charlie did," Castiel observed from the back seat.

The grin on Dean's face faded. He muttered, "Sure, Sam, I'll drop you off at the library. Just call when you want to be picked up. I'll call and extend our stay at the hotel another night."

Dean turned the Led Zeppelin track up so loud that it effectively prevented any further conversation. Dean drove to the library and parked the car in front. He turned down the radio. As Sam started to get out of the car, Dean said quietly, "Have fun, Sam."

"See you guys, later." Sam waved and walked off with long strides towards the library door.

Castiel moved from the back seat to the front. "I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to dredge up bad memories." Castiel gave Dean a sad, soulful look.

"It's ok, Cas. I just still really miss her."

Castiel reached over and put his hand on Dean's knee. "You really shouldn't pick on Sam when he wants companionship. We have each other. Sam deserves someone."

Dean put the car in gear and drove away from the library's curb. "I know, Cas, but he's not going to find that in the library. He needs someone who knows the life."

Dean drove the Impala to the main street in the small town. He finally asked, "Is there any place you want to go, Cas?"

Castiel gave him a thoughtful look. "Outside somewhere?"

Dean nodded. He stopped at a convenience store and ran in to buy some beer and beef jerky. He then headed to the outskirts of town until he found a large open field to park in. The day was overcast with clouds and the temperatures were fairly cool. Dean grabbed the six pack, the beef jerky, and walked around to the front of the Impala. He climbed on the hood, lying back, with his back against the front window. "Come on, Cas. Let's do some cloud watching."

Castiel removed his trench coat and suit jacket. He rolled up the sleeves on his shirt and joined Dean on the hood. Dean opened up two bottles of beer and handed one to Castiel.

Castiel scooted over across until his and Dean's sides were touching and placed his arm around Dean's shoulders.

Dean pointed to a cloud. "What's that look like to you, Cas?"

Castiel peered at the cloud. "It's a Cumulonimbus. It will probably rain later tonight. Cumulus is Latin for heap, while nimbus means rain storm."

"No, Cas, I mean, what does that shape look like to you?"

Castiel turned his face to give Dean a quizzical look. "I don't understand."

"It looks like a horse. See how the front of the cloud looks like a horse's nose, and those tuffs sort of look like ears."

Castiel stared at the cloud intently. After a moment, he sighed, "I don't see a horse, Dean. All I see is a cloud."

Dean frowned. He pointed to another cloud. "That one looks like a heart."

"That's a cumulus cloud, Dean. I don't see how it looks like a heart. There's no arteries coming in…."

"Not that type of heart, like a Valentine's Day heart." Dean's voice expressed his frustration.

Castiel stared at the cloud. "I suppose I see that, Dean. Those two puffs are like the top of a heart and they sort of taper to a single point on the other side. Cumulus clouds are puffy. They remind me of cotton candy."

Dean grinned, "So, you can see shapes in clouds!"

Castiel raised an eyebrow, "I can see that each of the clouds has its own unique shape. No two clouds are alike."

"But, sometimes the clouds look like other things. The shape looks like something else."

"Oh. I understand now. It's the same need that drove man to identify a certain cluster of stars as shapes to create constellations. It aided in remembering relative position of stars throughout the course of a year or as they changed hemispheres. Humans need to identify patterns in order to make sense of their universe."

Dean sat up, "How not to make a day romantic, Cas."

Castiel stared up at him. "I memorized the location of your freckles, so at night I can match the pattern of your freckles to the stars in the sky. That way when we are apart, I can look at the stars and think of your freckles and it makes me feel closer to you."

Dean stared at him.

"I identify species of trees that have leaves that are similar colors to your eyes, so when we are apart, I can look for a tree of that type so I can clearly remember the color of your eyes." Castiel reached out a hand to touch Dean's cheek. "I didn't just start doing this. I've done this for 10 years, Dean. I don't make patterns to match random things. I make patterns to match you. I remember your favorite foods, so that when I miss you, I can find a restaurant that serves that type of food to remember how you looked when we shared that food together. Wherever I've been and whatever I've done, I look for traces of you."

Dean looked at him in stunned silence.

"I mean it when I say you are my everything, because everything is you."

Dean leaned over and kissed Castiel. "Dude, you know how to make a day romantic." He laid back down next to him, and put his head on Castiel's shoulder. 

"But, if you rather me say that particular cloud over there looks like a puppy and that one to the left of it looks like a zucchini, I am more than happy to oblige."

"Shut up, ass."

"Butt." Castiel replied. 

"I love you." 

Castiel gave him a grin, "I know."


End file.
